Something Amazing
by anonymous1222
Summary: Naota is now in college and, once again, feels that nothing exciting ever happens. But what happens when he gets an unexpected visit from a certain red-head years after she left? Can he forgive her for leaving him to pursue Atomsk's power? HaruxNaota
1. Chapter 1

Something Amazing

Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first chapter. This is not connected to my first story "Only Your Head Works."

Enjoy

Naoto was lying on the bed in his dorm room, 'Nothing amazing ever happens here,' he thought as Christi, a senior at his college, laid down on top of him and started sucking his neck. He blankly stared at the ceiling, 'When you're in a place like this you forget that there's a world out there—that life is moving outside these walls,' the girl pushed her hips against his groin, he didn't respond, 'I wish, for once, something exciting would happen.'

"Naota," Christi said, sitting up on his lap, "why aren't you doing anything?"

"Don't you have class or something?" he said, annoyed.

"Don't you?" she purred in his ear, but he turned away.

"I'm a freshman. Our classes don't start until 10:00 AM."

"Well, we have a few minutes, so why not have a little fun?" she grabbed them hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, "I can skip a day of classes if you like. We can have some fun together." She reached behind her back and pulled off her bra. She leaned in, "Now it's your turn," with a sigh Naota sat up, pulled off his shirt, and carelessly dropped it to the floor, "now that's more like it," Christi said as she leaned in again, kissing Naota hard on the lips. "Always so unresponsive," she said in his ear, "I like that." She forced Naota to lie back down and started removing her skirt when the door suddenly burst open.

Christi screamed, covering her breasts at the sight of the red-head in the door; Naota simply narrowed his eyes at the woman. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a none-to-friendly tone.

"Wow, Naota," she walked into the room and placed a guitar case against the wall, "is that how you treat someone who you haven't seen in a while," she moved in closer, her face almost touching Naota's in complete disregard of Christi's prescence, "especially after all we did together."

"Naota, who is this woman?" Christi said, still shocked from the woman's entrance.

"Haruka," he said, ignoring the girl, "why are you here? I thought you were chasing Atomsk." his tone hadn't changed.

"He managed to get away, so I thought I'd crash at your house for a bit. But when I found out you were going to school in America I figured I should follow you. But more importantly," she turned and faced Christi, "who are you?" her voice dropped to a menacing tone, scaring the girl to the point where she ran out of Naota's room without her shirt.

"Oh Naota," she started overdramatically, "don't tell me that you've completely forgotten all about me,"

"How could I forget someone who's insane—"

"Alas," she stood up and turned away from him, "it appears that in my absence you found it necessary to fill the void in your heart left by my departure."

"Actually I was just—"

Ignoring him, "Is there anything that a poor maiden such as myself can do to atone for what I have done?"

"Are you even listening to-"

"I know," suddenly she stood in front of Naota wearing a very skimpy maid outfit, "I will be your servant. I will do all your chores. I'll clean your room, make your bed," she moved in close and whispered seductively, "satisfy your every need."

"Where'd you get those clothes," Naota said, annoyed at this "adults" immaturity as he put his shirt back on, "Besides, what's it to you?" he picked up his backpack and stood in the doorway, "you left for Atomsk. I haven't seen you in years. What do you care?"

He turned, ready to leave, "You were the only one." Haruka said, in a serious, sad voice.

Upon hearing this Naota considered forgiving her for leaving all those years ago, but then he thought of the years of boredom, loneliness, of being surrounded by so-called adults who didn't know how to act their own age. "I have class," he said, not even turning to face Haruka, "why don't you just go back home. To your home." He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway out of the dorms.

Haruka sat on the bed, thinking of the situation. She stood up, "I guess it was a waste. I guess he's grown up," she started heading for the door when she noticed something blue under the bed, "Hmm?" she bent down and pulled the guitar out from the space beneath the bed, "Or maybe not." she smiled and propped the bass up next to her case against the wall of the dorm.

Thanks for reading. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Something Amazing Chapter 2

Naota opened the door to the classroom and put his books on his desk in the back corner. He sat down and looked out the window to his right, staring listlessly at the fog that always seemed to hang in the air. 'What the hell is she thinking?' Naota thought, 'Just showing up out of the blue like that….' He rested his head atop his textbooks and folded his arms in front of his face, 'And I'd just started getting over what she'd done to me.'

The classroom door opened and his Psychology professor, Dr. Linda Floyd, stepped inside. She removed her jacket and hung it on the back of her seat when she noticed Naota slumped in his seat, "Hey," she said as she glanced at her watch, "You're here awful early."

Naota stared at the woman for a moment: medium height, medium brown hair, skinny, busty….for someone who must be well into her forties, she certainly knew how to keep up appearances, "I guess." Naota said as he continued to stare out the window.

"So, what's got you down?" Dr. Floyd walked up to the desk in front of him and leaned against it as Naota turned to face her.

'It's freezing out,' he thought as he noticed the skirt that only fell mid-thigh, 'and isn't a teacher supposed to be modest?' When he was younger, he had finally accepted the fact that he couldn't pretend to be an adult when he was a kid. But now that he was older, things were different. He couldn't be the same immature child that he finally allowed himself to be in his early teens. But seeing his teacher dress like this brought two things to mind: the irresponsibility of every adult that he had ever encountered….and a certain annoying redheaded alien.

"Naota," she straightened up and walked by his side in order to kneel down to his level. He simply kept his gaze forward, "What's the matter?" Naota didn't respond and she put her hand on his shoulder, "Forget that I'm your teacher. Just pretend I'm one of your friends."

Naota looked over at her and sighed, "I ran into someone today. Someone I had thought…..I'd hope I'd never have to see again."

"Was this an old friend?"

Naota thought for a moment; what was Haruko to him? "I guess," he sat up, "but I just don't know what to think about this."

"Well, why not talk with this friend. Whatever happened in the past, I'm sure it's nothing you can't work out. Since you both were accepted to this college, you should take the opportunity to talk it out."

"Talk it out with Haruko?" he paused for a moment, unsure of why he felt the need to reveal her name, but he continued nonetheless, "Yeah right. I'd have an easier time convincing my dad to drop his trashy zine."

"How long has it been since you last spoke with your friend?"

"A couple of years." Naota answered.

"Well," Dr. Floyd straightened up, "If it's been that long, I'm sure this friend of yours has matured. I'll bet you can sort out whatever you have to in no time." She walked back to her desk at the front of the classroom and sat down.

"That's not really the issue. She didn't get accepted; she kinda just followed me here. And I'm telling you, you can't talk sense to this girl. She's absolutely, one hundred percent—" just then he heard a sound in the distance that cut him off. "What the hell?" he said quietly, trying to figure out why the foreign sound seemed so familiar when it came again. He strained his ears as the sound got closer and closer.

"Is that," Dr. Floyd started, confused, "a scooter?"

Just then the realization hit Naota like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened in shock, "Oh shit," he exclaimed as he turned toward the window of the second story classroom just as the front tire of a yellow Vespa scooter crashed through the glass.

Time seemed to stand still as the front tire was a mere inch from his face, and in that moment Naota managed to catch a glimpse of the wicked smile spread across the red-headed driver's face. Yet despite the commotion, the only thought that ran through his head was, 'Nothing interesting ever happens here,' and the yellow Vespa collided with his head, shooting him to the ground as the scooter skidded to a stop, strewing the desks throughout the classroom, several of which just barely managed to miss hitting the professor.

"Hey, Naota," the redhead announced as she stepped of the scooter amidst the wake of destruction as if nothing had happened, "what's up?"

"Wh…..who…who the hell are you?" Dr. Floyd stuttered from her desk, only peeking her head out enough to keep the woman in her vision.

"The name's Haruko Haruhara," she said with a thumbs up, "I just transferred here."

Haruko stood there with her thumbs up as the professor straightened up a little and looked at Naota, "Haruko?" she asked the recovering young man as she pointed at the woman with a shaking finger.

Naota, disoriented from the blow, simply nodded in the professor's direction and the two fell into unconsciousness simultaneously.

Haruko stood over Naota with her hands on her hips and a triumphant smile on her face, "Perfect" she said as she slung the young man onto the back of her Vespa as if he weighed nothing and revved the engine, preparing to exit the same way she came in.

A1222

How long has it been since I've updated any of my stories? Too damn long. That being said, I hope you like this. I feel it's a little sloppy as a result of being away from the story for so long, but I'll hopefully get over that as I continue with it.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
